Close Your Eyes
by rexlover180
Summary: It started out as a normal day between Norway and Denmark. But, Denmark decided to ruin it by asking too many questions. One thing leads to another and they wind up playing in snow. Read to find out how. Romantic DenNor.


"Hey, Norge."

"What?"

"Well, you could look up."

"No."

"But…It's important."

"You actually have something important to say?" Norway finally looked up from a fairy tale book. He looked up at the other personified nation there with his spikey blonde hair.

"Yes," Denmark pouted. They were both around the table in the kitchen, Norway sitting down and Denmark standing on the other end. There was a long pause.

"Well?" Norway raised an eyebrow.

"Oh! Right. I have a question to ask you," Denmark said proudly, placing a hand on the table and leaning on it.

"Go ahead," Norway responded. He was very close to just going back to his reading.

"So, I was thinking yesterday, I don't think I've ever seen you smile," Denmark stated. "Have you ever smiled?"

"No," Norway said bluntly and picked up his book, which was promptly snatched away by Denmark. "Give it back."

"Maybe," Denmark smirked and flipped through the pages. "I didn't know you were still into fairy tales."

"Well, I am," Norway replied, standing up and holding out his hand. "Now give it back."

"How about you smile?" Denmark easily kept the book away from Norway, even when he jumped to get it. "Prove that you're human."

"I'm not human," Norway pointed out. "I'm a personification."

"Well, then prove you're alive," Denmark laughed. It was almost adorable, watching the short, little Norway trying to get his book.

"Forget it," Norway sighed, shaking his head, and left the room.

"Hey!" Denmark whined and followed close behind. He followed him into the living room and the arm holding the book just hung at his side when he saw Norway picking a book from the bookcase and started reading it. "That's not fair."

"When did we establish rules?" Norway asked, sitting down at the couch.

"Why won't you smile, Norge?" Denmark sighed and shoved the book somewhere in the bookcase.

"Why do you care so much?" Norway asked.

"'Cause Icey said he saw you smile once," Denmark sighed and plopped on the couch next to Norway. He craned his neck to read what Norway was and found that it was another fairy tale. "What's with you and fairy tales?"

Norway glanced up from his book to look at Denmark, before looking back down. "I just like them."

"Dontcha ever read anything else?" Denmark asked curiously.

"No," Norway replied bluntly.

"Why?" Denmark asked.

"Why the sudden interest in me?" Norway looked up to give Denmark a confused look.

"Well," Denmark rubbed the back of his head, "we live together and stuff. So I figured I should know more about you."

"And you wanting me to smile is…" Norway asked, closing the book.

"Proving that you're alive," Denmark poked Norway's cheek. In response, Norway twitched and swatted the hand away.

"I am alive," Norway rolled his eyes. He got up to put the book away, there was no way he was going to get reading done with Denmark around.

"Have you laughed?" Denmark asked.

"No."

"Have you ever had a good time?"

"No."

"Have you ever liked someone?"

"What?" Norway turned around from the bookcase. Denmark was still on the couch, but leaning over the back to look at Norway.

"So you _are_ alive!" Denmark bounced excitedly.

"No," Norway shook his head, but he did sound less certain of himself.

"So, who is it?" Denmark got up and started walking towards Norway, who in turn started walking back to the kitchen. When Norway didn't say anything, Denmark took that as his cue to keep talking. "Come on! This is the most emotional I've ever seen you. Just tell me."

"No," Norway sighed when he saw Denmark following him. When he tried to leave the kitchen, however, Denmark blocked him.

"It's a name, and then you can leave," Denmark smirked.

"No," Norway looked up at him blankly.

"Then, how about a hint?" Denmark smiled.

"No."

"What about if I tell you who I like?" Denmark offered.

Norway stayed quiet for a moment, thinking it through. "Fine."

"What?" Denmark asked, caught off guard.

"Did we make a deal or not?" Norway crossed his arms in front of himself.

"Um…well…" Denmark chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Shy?" Norway asked and Denmark heard a hint of smugness in his voice.

"No," Denmark scoffed. "Here's an idea, close your eyes."

"Why would I do that?" Norway asked and Denmark could tell he was messing with him at this point.

"Just do it, alright?" Denmark sighed. "Then I'll tell you."

Norway shook his head, sighing. "Fine," Norway said and closed his eyes. He wasn't an idiot, so he was expecting something. Why else would he ask him to close his eyes in order to tell him who he liked? However, he did not expect this.

He felt a warm breath near his face, and then something made contact with his lips. And Norway snapped his eyes open in surprise. Sure enough, he saw Denmark's face right up against this, and he nearly pulled away. But there was something, a very small nagging in his mind, that made him stay and close his eyes. And even slightly kiss back.

After what felt like a while but was probably just a few seconds, they pulled apart. Then Norway did something he never thought he would do. A small smile traced across his lips and he let out a sound that he was pretty sure was a laugh.

"I guess that solves the question of who you like," Denmark laughed lightly, but Norway noticed that he didn't break their eye contact. "Your laugh is kind of cute, too."

"Shut up, Dane," Norway blushed, looking down.

"Sorry," Denmark chuckled.

"Whatever," Norway muttered. "Can I leave now that you know?"

"Why would you want to leave, Norge?" Denmark asked.

"Because," Norway said simply, looking back up. Most of his blush was gone, but there was still a small, red tint tracing his cheeks.

"You say I'm an idiot, but you can't come up with a good excuse," Denmark smiled proudly.

"Yes, but you _are_ an idiot," Norway stated smugly.

"Aw, don't be mean," Denmark laughed and wrapped Norway into a big, unexpected hug. At first, Norway stood there limply, but when Denmark hugged tighter, a large, piercing pain emerged in his stomach. Norway closed his eyes in discomfort and let out a small, pained noise. At that, Denmark pulled away, bringing Norway out to arm's length. "What's wrong?" Denmark looked Norway over. "I couldn't have hugged you that hard to cause you pain, right?"

"Nothing's wrong," Norway lied.

"What happened?" Denmark pressed.

"Nothing," Norway replied simply.

"Tell me," Denmark demanded.

"I'm fine," Norway shook his head.

"Really?" Denmark asked, squinting his eyes slightly.

"Yes."

"What if…I do this?" Denmark quickly poked squarely in the middle of Norway's stomach, right on where his newest scar was. Norway sucked in a breath and closed his eyes in pain. "What happened?"

"It was an accident," Norway commented, swatting Denmark's hand away. "I hardly feel it." That was true, normally he couldn't feel it when he got injured.

"Well, tell me what happened," Denmark stated.

"I was cooking and a knife slipped," Norway shrugged, speaking like it was no big deal. "It doesn't matter, I can't feel it."

"Sure," Denmark rolled his eyes. "Let me see it."

"See what?" Norway asked.

"Your stab wound," Denmark crossed his arms in front of himself.

"You don't need to, it's fine," Norway stated.

"I've seen one of your cuts before that you 'didn't feel'," Denmark sighed. "Let me see it."

"I shouldn't have to show you," Norway shook his head. "You're acting like a mother."

"I could also be acting like a friend," Denmark lightly smiled, but didn't mean it. "Or, since you like me, a boyfriend, yeah?"

Norway just sighed, giving up, and slipped off his shirt. He hadn't exactly looked at the wound since it first happened a week ago when he cooked dinner. It had turned an odd color on his stomach, but Norway honestly didn't care. He was a country, it took more than that to kill him.

"Damn…" Denmark muttered.

"It's nothing, I can't feel it," Norway shook his head.

"You can't feel this?" Denmark poked it again, harder and Norway sucked in another breath, closing his eyes. "Come on." Denmark sighed. Norway opened his eyes and saw that Denmark was starting towards the living room, where the front door to their shared house was.

"Where are we going?" Norway asked, putting his shirt back on. But he still didn't move.

"A doctor," Denmark said absentmindedly.

"What? Why?" Norway asked, now he stepped into the living room. Denmark already had the door open and Norway could see that it was about to snow outside.

"To get that checked out," Denmark stated.

"I don't need to get it checked," Norway sighed.

"Yeah, you do," Denmark smiled, halfway out the door. "Now come with me before I carry you out."

Norway shook his head, but started towards the door. There was no reasoning with this Dane…

* * *

"I don't understand why I need these," Norway held the bottle of pills the doctor had just given him in his hand as they left the building.

"To make sure you don't get sick," Denmark laughed. He remembered how hilarious Norway's face was when he was told he had to take medicine.

Norway rolled his eyes and felt snow hit his face as they got outside. "I wouldn't have anyway."

"That would kill a human," Denmark pointed at the scar, but didn't touch it. "That would definitely make you sick."

"I don't need to take this," Norway held up the bottle.

"I got an idea," Denmark smiled, looking over to the side of the parking lot. Apparently, it had already snowed a lot and heavily, because there was at least an inch or two of snow laid out over there.

"I'm starting to not like your ideas," Norway muttered.

"If you play with me in the snow for a little, you won't have to take your meds," Denmark smiled, looking back towards Norway.

"Promise?" Norway asked.

"Would I lie to you?" Denmark laughed.

"Yes," Norway nodded and put the bottle in his jacket pocket. "But I trust you."

"Really?" Denmark asked. When Norway nodded, he started jumping up and down excitedly like a small child. "Then come on," Denmark grabbed hold of Norway's wrist and pulled him towards the snow.

Before Norway could even process what was happening, Denmark fell on his back onto the snow and he pulled Norway down with him. Luckily, Norway had enough reflexes to make himself fall on his back next to him, rather than on top. The snow was slightly cold as it soaked through their clothes, but it was easily ignored. They were used to snow.

"You know, I rather like snow," Norway said, picking up a pile of snow in his left hand.

"Well, it would suck if you didn't, Norge," Denmark laughed.

"Shut it, Dane," Norway lightly elbowed him. The snow continued to fall on their faces and Denmark moved the hand holding Norway's wrist so that it held his hand.

"So, what do you want to do?" Denmark asked, watching his breath puff in front of him as he breathed. "About the whole liking each other thing?"

"Close your eyes," Norway let a small smirk trace across his face.

"What?" Denmark turned his head to look at Norway, who turned to look at him.

"I'll give you my answer if you close your eyes," Norway stated.

"Fine," Denmark smiled and closed his eyes. Slowly, Norway shifted himself so that he was right against Denmark. The snow crunched beneath him, making it a little hard to be quiet. And then he placed a small kiss on Denmark's lips, which Denmark returned happily.

After they separated, Norway simply laid back down on his back and stared up at the cloudy sky. A snowflake got in his eye, but he didn't really care.

"So, ready?" Denmark sat upright.

"For what?" Norway asked. Denmark stood up.

"To play in the snow, duh," Denmark laughed.

"Do I have to?" Norway sat up.

"If you don't wanna take those pills," Denmark winked and stooped down in the snow, scooping up some into his hands. He started packing it together, like a snowball…

And then he threw it right at Norway's chest.

For a second, Norway just looked at where it hit. Then he started scooping up snow himself.

"You think you can throw hard enough to hurt me?" Denmark started laughing. But that stopped when Norway stood up and chucked the snow ball right in his face, making him fall over.

"Yes," Norway said smugly.

"Hey!" Denmark whined as he stood up.

"You should run," Norway smiled slightly as he stooped down to get some more snow.

"Shit…" Denmark muttered and started running, Norway chasing close behind.

* * *

**Okay, so here is my first ever attempt at a DenNor... I have never written the characters before, so I'm so sorry if they're OOC... This was a request from yacchin. This was a prize for reiviewing a lot on my latest story. The request was DenNor with "angstyadorablefluffy and that goodness all at once" To be honest, I'm not that good with angst...So I don't think this turned out all that well... But since this is the first time I've ever even thought about writing these characters...**

**But! Do tell me what you think, awesome readers! I'd like to know if this is any good.**

**And I don't own Hetalia. At all. Obviously.**


End file.
